


A Sweet Temptation...

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Babysitting, Boys Kissing, Chan, Cross-Generation Relationship, Denial, Drunkenness, Dubious Morality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, passing the blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise denies any wrong doing when he seduces Draco's young son for revenge.</p>
<p>Written for several groups over at Live Journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Temptation...

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains a Cross Generation Pair and Explicit Sex of a Dubious Consensual Manner. Do Not Flame Please!!  
> Scorpius is only 15 yrs old which makes Blaise 41.

Fuck, if this just wasn’t unfair! He should be out on the town, having a good time and getting laid, not stuck in some dreary mansion playing nursemaid to a boy almost sixteen years old! Did he look like a damn nanny? Draco Malfoy was a fucking prick for treating him like this! Just who the hell did he think he was? So he’d had to bail him out of trouble once again, so fucking what!

Blaise Zabini was furious! He was also, at the moment, hell bent upon drinking through the entire stock of Draco’s best scotch. Blaise knocked back another gulp of the gold liquid and fumed quietly to himself. Sure, Blaise had a nose for tempting trouble and his latest escapade in America had had him calling on Draco to bail him out. And yeah, Draco had had to call in a few political favors, so what, wasn’t like Blaise had asked him to bend over and take it up the arse! He’d been a vindictive bastard to make Blaise take a magical oath in exchange for his help.

That oath was the only reason Blaise now found himself on babysitting duty like some pathetic house elf. It was Draco’s idea of keeping Blaise and Scorpius both on short leashes. Seems his son had had his own bit of trouble. Blaise had to chuckle at the thought, he’d yet to see the boy and get all the details but it had definitely sounded dirty. He’d gleaned from Draco, something about a first year Hufflepuff and a badly executed lubing spell. He’d definitely have to get the full story at a later date.

Blaise fell onto the couch, a fresh glass of alcohol in hand. Getting pissed by oneself was beyond pathetic and something Blaise rarely, if ever did. In fact, this was the first weekend in ages he hadn’t been out. Blaise always frequented the clubs, never staying in and he always had some delightful stud ready and willing to suck his cock. Being forced to stay here went far beyond any punishment he might deserve for his antics. He didn’t deserve to be stuck here, especially not when Draco was out sneaking around with Weasley’s wife. Damn him!

Blaise was still silently brooding when he heard the study’s doors open. He turned, a grouchy glare poised upon his face but the sight that met his gaze made him drop it. Sweet Salazar, what was Draco thinking leaving him here with this boy? This incredibly beautiful, wonderfully delectable looking boy…

Blaise had been mostly absent from England the past few years, preferring the liveliness of New York, Los Angeles, and New Orleans to the war torn memories of his boyhood home. Even so, he couldn’t get over the changes in Draco’s son. Puberty and a sudden growth spurt had left in its wake a gorgeous looking man of a boy. Blaise wouldn’t call him muscular but he was toned and fit in all the right places, tall for a youngster his age and he was just, well… stunning.

“Uncle Blaise…” Scorpius was visibly nervous as he approached his voice shaky.

Blaise ruffled at the childish acronym. Sure, he was the boy’s godfather but they weren’t in any way blood and the use of the term uncle made the thoughts inside his head seem all the dirtier. Fuck, he was so tempted… Draco would kill him for certain but that thought didn’t stop Blaise from the temptation of it all. If anything happened, it was all Draco’s fault. After all, he knew Blaise, knew he couldn’t be trusted, and knew his libido was insatiable yet, he left him alone with his nearly grown son. What had the man been thinking?

Blaise took another large gulp of his drink and felt the burn of it travel down his throat. Scorpius sat down beside him on the tiny sofa, his nearness making the front of Blaise’s trousers tighten. They sat, talking, catching up on all that Blaise had missed but Blaise’s lust filled mind wandered. Every accidental bit of contact, every feather soft touch of Scorpius’ body as he sat there, made Blaise’s mind go a bit naughtier. God, how could he resist? Perhaps he wouldn’t, perhaps that was the key, giving into the temptation that taunted him.

It was nearly half an hour before Blaise found himself offering the boy a sip of his scotch. By then, Blaise had had quite a number of drinks himself. It was probably the alcohol making him do what he was doing or at least that’s what he’d tell himself later. He watched as Scorpius took a rather large gulp and manfully swallowed the burning liquid without as much as a grimace. Blaise smiled encouragingly and then offered the boy his own. The boy was a lightweight and by the time his drink was empty, Blaise could tell he was feeling pretty relaxed.

He pulled the empty glass from Scorpius’ fingers, setting it down beside his own. Pressing close to the boy, he let his fingers wander up Scorpius’ leg. He could see nervousness reach the boy’s face but he continued on. His fingers traveling upward, grazing softly up and down the inside of Scorpius’ denim clad thigh. The boy stared at him, his thoughts obviously reeling. The personal questions Blaise asked next were unfair and had the boy flustered, his face glowing pink with shame.

“Have you ever had sex?” Blaise asks him. He speaks to Scorpius like he’s inquiring about the latest Quidditch scores, not talking about the most private details of the boy’s personal life.

“No.” Scorpius whispers.

“Do you want to someday?” 

Scorpius simply nods, his throat working around a swallow of embarrassment. What Blaise wouldn’t give to have his cock bobbing down that pretty little throat but he knows that would be asking too much of the boy.

Blaise smiles calmly at the child. He gets up to remove his robes and then sits back down, his body pressing closely into Scorpius’ side. He sees that deer in the headlights look that looms across the boy’s face and he recalls what it was like to be so young. Of course he’d been more self-confident, more self-absorbed if you would. He definitely hadn’t been a virgin at fifteen; in fact, he’d lost his cherry the previous year, to one of the Durmstrang blokes while his dorm mates were busy dancing at that pathetic Yule ball. He looks at Draco’s son, so nervous and shy about the subject. He knows what he’s about to do is way out of line but he can’t seem to help himself. And the way Scorpius keeps licking his lips in that nervous manner just tempts Blaise all the more.

“Scorpius, I want to fuck you and I think you want to let me.” 

Blaise’s breath is hot against Scorpius’ ear and he can see the wonder of his words hitting the boy’s groin. Blaise’s hand drops quickly to the boy’s front, his fingers working Scorpius’ cock through the rough material. He knows he isn’t really isn’t giving Scorpius a fair choice in the matter but still Blaise will tell himself that the boy wanted this, that the boy did nothing to stop him.

When Blaise lets his lips fall teasingly against Scorpius’ mouth, the boy is anything but resistant. In fact, Scorpius’ tongue slides eagerly into Blaise’s mouth. Without Scorpius even realizing it, Blaise has undone his trousers and his fingers slide inside to grasp at his cock. The feel of Blaise’s warm skin upon his member elicits a delightful gasp from within Scorpius’ throat and Blaise can’t help but grin. He knows it won’t take much for him to be successful in his conquest.

Blaise can’t believe his luck, his fingers of his right hand skim across the small of Scorpius’ back, pressing him closer while his other hand works the boy’s member with expert ease. He can feel the youngster shiver each and every time his fingers slide across the head of his cock in such a teasing manner. Blaise doesn’t hesitate to take it further by pulling at the waist of Scorpius’ jeans, exposing the pale flesh hidden beneath them.

Blaise knows what he’s doing is wrong but by morning he’ll have blamed it on Draco, the alcohol, or hell, even Scorpius himself. He isn’t worried about the consequences. He’s seemingly forgotten that it’s Draco who’s bailed him out of every mess he’s ever gotten himself into. That it’s Draco who makes up all his lies, all his excuses, and all his apologies. Only this time it’ll be Draco himself who’ll want Blaise’s balls in a sling for what he’s about to do and Blaise will be helpless to stop him.

No, nothing stops Blaise when he wants something and this is no exception. When Scorpius whispers a half-hearted protest within Blaise’s ear, he doesn’t stop. Instead, he just pulls Scorpius closer in an effort to convince the boy he wants this and perhaps in some ways Scorpius really does but the boy is in way over his head. Blaise makes quick work of preparing Scorpius’ virgin hole for the main event. Blaise can see the confusion and hesitation looming in Scorpius grey eyes but he does nothing to reassure the boy.

Instead, Blaise presses his prick with greedy haste inside of that beautiful youthful body. The tight heat is incredible, so incredible that Blaise almost doesn’t register Scorpius’ initial discomfort. His cock is in several inches deep when he hears the breathless gasp. His lips capture Scorpius’ moans as he persuades the boy to relax. Only moments later, he’s balls deep inside the boy; Scorpius is panting with pleasure as Blaise batters his prostate without mercy. He doesn’t stop until his body’s hunger is sated, his release spilling out to fill Scorpius’ body up. He feels the warm splash of Scorpius’ come when he finds completion just moments later and Blaise has to grin appreciatively.

In the aftermath, he can tell that things have changed between them. He fears he might have to pay for this mistake. But Blaise isn’t used to consequences… he’s just used to getting his way, having his fun and to hell with other people’s feelings. He turns to see Scorpius looking at him, his face full of the besotted notions of youth and first times and suddenly Blaise is scared. Suddenly he knows what it’s like to feel regret but it’s barely registering. Instead, the self-preservation kicks in and Blaise knows he has to do something quick.

“You can’t tell your dad about this… he won’t understand. He won’t let me see you again.”

His words are those of a desperate man but to Scorpius they are full of promise. Don’t tell dad because I might want to do this again. Don’t tell dad because I might care more than I’m letting on. Don’t tell dad because I love you and you’re special. These are the things Scorpius hears when Blaise speaks and Blaise does nothing to correct the boy’s misinterpretations. Because Blaise can’t have regrets, Blaise can’t have consequences and he won’t apologize because the temptation was far too sweet and giving in was even better than he’d imagined…


End file.
